sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 11 Tips
Tip #11: STAY AWAY FROM THEM CORSPES. I cannot emphasize this enough. Because many noobs (and veterans also) decide to place martyrdom as their Perk 3, a freshly killed corpse can be deadly. If you don’t already know, martyrdom drops a grenade when you die that has a very short fuse (2.5 seconds). So, after killing someone, it is not wise to charge his or her body. You might be thinking “Oh, they probably don’t have martyrdom.” Those are famous last words, and after charging an enemy’s body you just killed, it is likely you will be respawning soon. It is true… not everyone is using martyrdom. But it is always better to be safe than sorry. Also, in addition to avoiding bodies you have sent to the grave, avoid bodies teammates have killed. Countless times I have killed someone, waited until their martyrdom has gone off, and seen my own unlucky teammate run over the body and die. So, in general, stay clear of freshly dead bodies. I am not sure how long bodies last on the ground before disappearing, but usually you can tell if someone was just killed or not. Tip #10: When you get stunned or flashed, go prone and drop to the floor. Usually, a smart enemy player will throw a stun, and then rush the area. Well, if you get hit, they are more likely to see you standing up or crouching than if you are lying prone. If you are with your teammates and you all are hit with a stun, the enemy is more likely to kill your obvious teammates than you prone on the ground, giving you time to recuperate and regain your senses, and then obviously fire back. This tip works especially well in grassy areas or if you are sniping with a ghillie suit, such as in maps like Overgrown, Bog, or Pipeline. You will blend into the grasses. You may also want to fire a little bit in the general direction you think the enemy will be coming from. Even when you are stunned or flashed, you can still fire! I have numerous times gotten hit with a flashbang and gone totally blind for maybe 3 seconds. So, what I do is drop to the floor, prone. Then I fire in short bursts, and occasionally I get some kills, and most of the time I survive. Tip #9: Reload when you can! The worst thing (well, one of the worst things) that can happen to you while playing online is that when you are shooting someone, you run out of ammo in your clip. A thought scrambles through your head: “Crap, I am screwed.” You may attempt to reload then, flail your arms wildly, flee the scene, or even wet your pants, but almost always you end up watching your killcam…dead. Therefore, whenever you get the chance, reload. It will save your life. Of course, you may run out of ammo in your clip even if you reload a lot. When that happens, it is a lot faster to switch to your pistol (or secondary weapon for you overkillers) and fire away than to try and reload. Also, whenever you are reloading, you must find cover or go prone. You are vulnerable while reloading, so cover always helps. So, reload after killing someone or when you see a break in the action. It is extremely stupid to be running around for a minute with 3 bullets left in your clip. Tip #8: Use your UAV and radar, and the red lines on the sides of your screen! When your team gets 3 kills in a row, or you get 3 kills in a row, you get UAV. Now, you can see anyone (except for those pesky little ninjas using UAV jammer). But anyways, it is there for a reason. You must use it. I have watched my friends play and they sometimes ignore red-dots on their radar or UAV. Don’t do this! The red-dots point right to where any players are, and it is very helpful when sniping and when trying to kill flankers. Regular radar also shows red-dots when someone shoots an unsilenced weapon. Utilizing this is key, since it will show where the enemy is shooting you from. Sometimes, I get hit with a bullet, I look at my radar, flip around, shoot the enemy, and they die. But remember, your eyes cannot be glued to the radar--you have to scan the area. Also, red lines appear on the side of your screen that indicates where you received damage from. This also helps in locating enemies. Tip #7: Fire from the hip. It is always much faster to fire from the hip than to aim into your sights. You can get a headstart shooting your enemy before they do (especially with shotguns) and therefore firing from the hip can decide your fate. Also, it will help you when “painting” an enemy. This means when an enemy is darting across your view, firing from the hip is a lot easier since you can aim faster. Another thing is for snipers. Up close, switching to your sidearm may mean death, and aiming through the scope obviously is not effective close range. Therefore, try and no-scope them by firing from the hip. You do this by aligning the enemy in between the white crosshairs, moving a little bit to the side, and firing. The second step (moving to the side) is essential because it will improve your from the hip accuracy. Using steady aim for perk 3 helps a whole lot, so use it. So, firing from the hip is a must if you want to get a head start shooting at the enemies. Tip #6: Despite what Demon may think (jk Demon), I recommend crouching a lot. It minimizes the area you can get hit with by the enemy bullets, and also makes you very quiet, similar to dead silence. Crouching also improves from the hip accuracy and makes it more likely you will survive an attack (it is a lot harder to aim at a crouched player than a player standing up). Crouching also allows you to hide in bushes, behind walls, and camp on rooftops. Just a warning though, when you move while crouching, your head gets raised a couple inches, making it easier for snipers to get you. Therefore, while crouched camping, don’t move. Since crouching makes you quiet, it makes dead silencer a remnant of the past. It opens up a whole lot of other perk 3’s (like steady aim and extreme conditioning). Even if the enemy may get a headshot off you when you are crouched, it generally is harder to kill a crouched player than a player standing up, admiring the sky. Tip #5: For long ranges, use the burst fire technique! You may get annoyed when trying to take out a sniper from long range with your AK-47 because of the recoil, but, by firing 2-3 bullets at a time when facing enemies far away, you minimize recoil and therefore make it easy to kill someone long-ranged. This is especially true for the RPD, M60E4, and AK-47. So, instead of holding down the trigger and praying for a kill, shoot in accurate bursts as if you were using the M16A4. It is surprising how much easier it makes it to take out snipers with these guns. Of course, for closer ranges, full auto works fine, but remember burst fire is a great technique for long ranges. Tip #4: Find cover and move around—the open areas are not peaceful. Remember, if you stay behind a wall or crate, it is a lot harder for the enemy to kill you than if you were out in the open. Cover is one of the biggest things you need, but you must pick it wisely. Thin sheet metal does not protect you very much, while a thick concrete wall supplies adequate defense. Also, if you have an SMG or a shotty, you must stick to tight areas. Venturing into the open is very, very stupid since you will be out of range and vulnerable to random grenades and bullets not meant for you. Another thing is you need to move around. If you kill someone in one spot, find another one. This way, the enemy won’t know where you are anymore, and you can kill them while they are searching for where you used to be. Snipers must switch spots too. Because of the killcam, it is fairly easy to countersnipe, so you must change positions to fool them. In Bog, I alternate which side of the hill I snipe from. Everyone is fooled. Also, if you fly around the map flanking, you will trick the enemy and rack up some kills than if you stayed still. While moving, it is much more likely you will have the opportunity to shoot someone from behind. However, you always much watch your back and scan the area before moving! Tip #3: Stopping Power, Stopping Power, and, of course, Stopping Power. '''This is a great perk, and I recommend it to anyone and everyone. It increases the damage of your gun by 140%, so really it is a no-brainer for non-hardcore gametypes. For most guns, stopping power lets you kill quicker, conserve ammo, and improve your killing range and OHKO for shotguns/snipers. Really, I don’t need anymore evidence: stopping power just works great. But, you do not need to always use stopping power. Perks like double tap, overkill, and UAV jammer should be considered too. '''Tip #2: Stay away from your teammates. They are stupid, loud, and are bullet magnets. Here, I’ll give you some examples. You are all set for some covert operations. Wielding a silenced MP5 and a silenced USP .45, and boasting UAV Jammer, bomb squad, and dead silence, you begin your trek to the enemy base. The only problem is a teammate behind you has an RPD and stopping power. You hear the enemy now has UAV. An enemy pops up in front of you, kills you, but your teammate (who attracted the enemy in the first place) manages to kill the enemy. SIN, no offense or anything, but there is not strength in numbers most of the time in CoD4. Usually, teammates just steal kills, attract bullets, and give you those awful 2 pointer a-words (assists). Here is another example: You are minding your own business, looking for the enemies, when you pass a teammate standing there oblivious. As you pass him, you get sniped. He then runs away. Here is one last example. You are in a pack of your teammates, and your are rolling across the map. Suddenly, a lone enemy pops up. You shoot him down into last stand, but then you must reload (since you forgot to before, see tip #9!), and he kills you with his Desert Eagle. Your teammates then finish him off, and you get a lousy 2 points for all your hardwork. So, just stay away from teammates generally (unless of course you know them/they are your friends). Tip #1: The tip you have all been waiting for (drum roll please)… Stay calm, be patient, and have fun! The worst (and this time I mean the worst) thing you can do in CoD4 is get angry and then play bad. When you are angry and want revenge (like after a random noobtube on Countdown in S&D or a player on your team kills you with his RPG in hardcore), you must stay calm. If you get angry, things will just get worse and you won’t have any fun. If you are so upset at the game, take a break. After your anger has passed, you can begin playing again and you will do better with a calm head. So, when someone kills you with martyrdom, just take a deep breath, relax, and forget about it. You will have your revenge by staying calm. You must also be patient. If you sit back and don’t rush into firefights like a lunatic, you will be the one with the best k/d. You can also get a whole lot of kills. On Bog, I was 40-5 when I sat back and sniped. Lastly, CoD4 is a game and you should have fun playing it. If you are obsessed about your k/d (devoted is ok, but obsessed is too far) or obsessed about getting to 10th prestige, you are acting too serious. You must have fun, that is what it is all about. Really, I could summarize these eleven tips with these three words: JUST HAVE FUN. BakeR 04:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC)